<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Rain (Drip Drop) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409282">Dancing in the Rain (Drip Drop)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Jeno, Fem!Renjun, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, im so sorry this is pure self indulgent lesbian filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, don’t talk about it; be about it, Lee Jeno,” Renjun said, rubbing her thighs together. Jeno gave her a peck on the mouth. </p><p>“That’s Mommy to you.” Renjun rolled her eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Rain (Drip Drop)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127/gifts">nct127</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi if you know me for oh, baby i'm so sorry i abandoned her for the time being but here's some noren filth instead :)</p><p>this is dedicated to my girlfriend for planting this idea in my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun was bored and painfully horny. Ever since Jeno had made it onto their university’s gaming team, she plays games 24/7. Renjun can barely get her girlfriend to go to bed every night, and most nights, the minute Jeno’s head hits the pillow, she’s out like a light. TLDR; Renjun is sexually frustrated. Tonight isn’t much different. When Jeno got home from work at 5, she promised to be done in an hour so they could watch tv and cuddle. It’s 8:30. </p><p>Renjun, however, had a plan. Jeno argued loudly with her team over the headset between matches. Renjun walked past Jeno at her desk in the living room and into their bedroom. Jeno didn’t even spare her a passing glance. Renjun shut the bedroom door pulling open Jeno’s dresser drawer. Renjun pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra, shucking her pants off. She pulled out Jeno’s large navy sweatshirt slipping it over her tiny frame. Renjun slid off her panties, pulling the sweatshirt down over her ass. She reached into the bottom drawer pulling out a pair of matching thigh highs. She walked over to their full-length mirror. Deciding she was hot enough, she ventured out.</p><p>Jeno was clearly in the middle of the match, but Renjun was a fearless woman. Renjun sauntered up to Jeno’s desk, pulling off her headset. Jeno looked up at her with confusion.</p><p>“Baby wha-” Renjun used her foot to push the chair away from her desk. She reached over, punching the power button on the computer. Then she climbed up onto Jeno’s lap.</p><p>“I need you to fuck me so bad, Mommy.” Renjun punctuated her sentence by grinding her naked pussy on Jeno’s clothed thigh. “It hurts, Mommy.” Jeno fell into her role naturally, running her hands up Renjun’s plush thighs.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Baby. Has Mommy been ignoring you?” Renjun nodded her head, still grinding her pussy against Jeno’s sweatpants. “Should Mommy give her Baby a treat?” Renjun nodded enthusiastically. “Hold on, Baby.” Jeno wrapped her arms around Renjun’s ass, lifting her as she stood up from the chair. She carried Renjun to the bed, laying her out on the sheets. </p><p>“Stay right here. Mommy will be right back.” Jeno disappeared into the bathroom, only to reappear with a handful of towels. Renjun blushed, noticing the dark patch on the front of Jeno’s sweatpants where Renjun had been rubbing her pussy. Jeno got to work laying out the towels while Renjun sipped at a glass of water left on the bedside table. Jeno climbed up on the bed, snatching the glass out of Renjun’s hands and slamming down the contents, setting it on the bedside table. </p><p>Jeno crawled over Renjun’s body, pushing her down flat on the bed. Jeno leaned forward, kissing Renjun softly. She wasted no time running her hands up the sweatshirt cupping Renjun’s small breasts. She ran her thumbnails over Renjun’s nipples, and Renjun gasped into her mouth, her hips bucking up. Jeno broke apart from the kiss, rolling Renjun’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Renjun whined, her legs squeezing together tightly. “I think I want to finger fuck you today.”</p><p>“Fuck, don’t talk about it; be about it, Lee Jeno,” Renjun said, rubbing her thighs together. Jeno gave her a peck on the mouth. </p><p>“That’s Mommy to you.” Renjun rolled her eyes. Jeno climbed off Renjun’s body sitting up against the headboard and spreading her legs. She patted her thighs, and Renjun scrambled up to sit between them. “Wait! Before you sit down, go grab your table mirror.” Renjun’s ears burned red as she grabbed the small round mirror off the dresser bringing it back to Jeno. She sat between Jeno’s thighs, and Jeno reached forward, positioning the mirror, so Renjun’s pussy reflected. Her back pressed up against Jeno’s full breasts. Jeno kissed along the side of Renjun’s neck, her left hand reaching back up under the sweatshirt to play with her nipple. Renjun’s thighs clamped shut at the sensation. </p><p>“Open up your thighs for Mommy. Mommy wants to see your pretty pussy all slicked up just for Mommy’s fingers.” Renjun pulled her knees to her chest and opened her thighs, planting her socked feet on either side of Jeno’s legs.</p><p>“Is this better, Mommy?” Renjun asked, her open slicked pussy reflecting in the mirror. Jeno slid her long fingers into the tops of Renjun’s thigh highs, pulling back the band and letting it snap back into Renjun’s plush thighs. Renjun whined.</p><p>“Much better.” Jeno crept her hands around Renjun’s thighs landing them right on the soft skin on her inner thigh. Renjun broke out in goosebumps at the feather-light touches on the sensitive skin. As Jeno traced gentle circles on the milky skin, Renjun’s hole fluttered, pushing out more wetness. “I don’t even have to touch your pussy to make you dripping. God, you’re so hot, Baby.” Jeno’s long fingers danced up and down Renjun’s labia. With each swipe up her pussy, Renjun felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Finally, Jeno’s fingers dipped into her cunt. Lightly sliding over her hole, dragging the wetness up from her pussy to smear over her clit. Renjun gasped at the movement, and Jeno was off. Jeno rubbed her clit fast with three fingers, and Renjun’s back arched with pleasure. </p><p>“Mommy! Stop, I’m gonna cum.” Renjun cried out. Jeno switched to four fingers, and Renjun was panting.</p><p>“Good. The idea was you’d cum a few times.” Jeno reached up with her free hand pinching Renjun’s nipple. </p><p>“Ah, fuck! Mommy! I’m gonna cum!” Jeno worked her hand at top speed rubbing over Renjun’s swollen clit with fervor. Renjun’s eyes rolled back, and her hips bucked up as her orgasm rolled over her in waves. She whined at the overstimulation closing her thighs around Jeno’s hand. Jeno kept her hand on Renjun’s pussy, gently dipping her middle fingers into Renjun’s wet hole. Jeno continued to gently play with her hole dipping her fingers in and out, circling the rim until Renjun’s thighs opened back up. Jeno laid soft kisses along Renjun’s nape, letting her recover for a minute. </p><p>“Hey Baby, feel like you can do round two,” Jeno asked, her free hand massaging Renjun’s breast. Renjun nodded, her legs falling back open. “Use your words, Baby.”</p><p>“Yes, Mommy, Baby wants you to make her cum again.” </p><p>“Good girl.” Jeno’s fingers plunged into Renjun’s wet hole, and Renjun shuddered. Jeno curled her fingers up, slowly massaging Renjun’s g-spot. Renjun whined. Jeno licked up Renjun’s neck to her ear, pulling the lobe in between her teeth. “Hmm, Baby, do you think you can squirt for Mommy today?” Jeno said lowly into Renjun’s ear. Renjun keened. “Hmm, Baby? Can you?” Jeno halted her movement inside Renjun’s pussy.</p><p>“Yes, Mommy, yes, yes,” Renjun said, pushing herself down on Jeno’s fingers, her hands digging into Jeno’s thighs. “Please make me squirt all over your fingers, Mommy.” </p><p>“Okay, Baby.” Jeno took her free hand off Renjun’s breast and reached over to their bedside table, pulling out the top drawer. She dug around in the drawer, pulling out something Renjun couldn’t see. Jeno’s hand in Renjun’s pussy started moving again, her fingers fucking against her g-spot. Renjun closed her eyes and tipped her head back, relishing in the warm, tingly feeling of having her pussy fucked so well. </p><p>She missed Jeno pulling out a bullet vibe pressing it up against her clit. A surprised moan fell out of her mouth when Jeno switched on the vibe. While she gently circled the vibrator on her swollen cunt. Her fingers reached a new tempo inside of her, pressing up against her soft walls. A lewd squelching sound was echoing in their quiet bedroom. Renjun’s breathing started to quicken, small sounds escaping her mouth when the vibrator touched just the right spot on her clit. The coil of heat in her stomach began to tighten.</p><p>“Baby?” Jeno asked.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Open your eyes.” Renjun fluttered her eyes open. “Look at the mirror.” Renjun caught sight of her pussy, stretched around two of Jeno’s pretty fingers, drooling around the intrusion. “Isn’t your pussy so pretty?” Jeno pulled out her fingers. “Look how wet you got Mommy’s fingers.” Jeno smeared the wetness on Renjun’s clit, dipping down back into her hole to scoop out more, rubbing it in with the vibrator. “Look in the mirror while you squirt. It’s so pretty to watch your cunt throb around Mommy’s fingers.” Renjun cried out when Jeno slammed her fingers back into Renjun’s pussy, fucking up into her g-spot hard and fast. Renjun felt the familiar pressure in her pussy. The urge to pee built up and up.</p><p>“Fuck, Mommy, Mommy, I’m gonna cum, Mommy!” Renjun’s cunt throbbed around Jeno’s fingers before squirting all over Jeno’s hand and the towels. Renjun thrashed as her pussy gushed. Renjun splashed the mirror in front of them with her fluids. Jeno massaged her g-spot as she came down from her high, her body jerking through the aftershocks. She batted Jeno’s hands away from her sensitive pussy leaning back into Jeno’s arms. Jeno wiped her hands off on the towel and curled her arms around Renjun’s small frame as she caught her breath. </p><p>“You did so well, Baby.” Jeno kissed the crown of her head. She was rubbing her hands up and down Renjun’s arms. Renjun sighed out a breath, flipping around in Jeno’s arms, a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>“Now, it’s my turn to make Mommy feel good.” Jeno quirked her brow up. Renjun climbed down her body and pulled down Jeno’s sweatpants and underwear, tossing them off the bed. Renjun pushed apart Jeno’s thighs coming face to face with Jeno’s damp pussy. Renjun wasted no time burying her face in Jeno’s wet folds. She lapped up from Jeno’s hole to her clit. Jeno wove her fingers into Renjun’s hair while Renjun sucked on her clit, massaging it with her tongue. </p><p>“Fuck Baby, your mouth,” Jeno said, canting her hips up further, burying Renjun’s face into her pussy. Renjun licked back down to her hole, spearing her tongue inside Jeno’s hole, curling it inside of her pussy. Jeno felt a heavy pressure in her bladder. Suddenly, Jeno pulled her up by her hair. “Baby, stop! Mommy has to pee.” Renjun looked up at Jeno, her pupils blown. </p><p>“Please pee on me, Mommy.” Renjun clamored up from her spot between Jeno’s thighs. “Mommy, please make a mess all over me, please.” Jeno breathed out.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Renjun leaned forward and captured Jeno’s half-open mouth in a fierce kiss, slipping her fingers down to Jeno’s pussy. Jeno gasped into the kiss when Renjun’s fingers slid into her, pressing against her full bladder. Jeno clamped down onto Renjun’s fingers, pleasure rippling up her spine. Renjun broke apart from the kiss, grinding her own pussy down onto Jeno’s thigh. “Baby, are you all wet again? Gonna cum a third time? After Mommy gets you all messy?” Renjun whined, her face falling forward onto Jeno’s shoulder. Renjun’s fingers increased in pace, pushing up hard and fast on Jeno’s bladder. She felt herself start to spill.</p><p>“Ah, Mommy! Your spilling,” Renjun said, a shiver wracking through both of them as a slow stream of piss started to come out of Jeno’s pussy. Renjun reached out with her free hand rubbing Jeno’s clit, rubbing the piss spilling out of Jeno’s pussy into her clit. Her fingers still worked hard at Jeno’s hole. “Hold it in, Mommy, don’t pee yet.” Jeno clenched her pussy, whining at the stimulation from Renjun’s fingers and her full bladder. The fingers on Jeno’s clit sped up, and Jeno bucked up her hips. Jeno’s pussy let out a squirt of piss that landed on Renjun’s sweatshirt. Renjun whined at the sight of Jeno’s pussy, trying to hold it back so bad.<br/>“Baby, I’m gonna cum. I can’t hold it anymore. I ca-” Jeno cut herself off with a loud moan, pissing all over Renjun and herself. Renjun fucked her through it while Jeno’s pussy gushed out a hot steady stream of piss. She convulsed through her orgasm, her eyes rolling back at the sheer pleasure. Renjun slowly worked her down from her intense orgasm, just gently massaging her pussy, a weak squirt of piss coming out of her swollen pussy. Jeno shivered, pushing Renjun’s fingers away from her. </p><p>Now soaked (Both her sweatshirt and her cunt), Renjun sunk three fingers into herself and worked her free hand over her clit. </p><p>	“Come on, Baby. You can come again. Come all over, Mommy. Squirt one more time for Mommy.” Jeno said, sitting up weakly and replacing Renjun’s fingers in her hole with her own. Renjun rubbed her clit while Jeno finger fucked her cunt hard. Jeno wasted no time, pounding Renjun’s g-spot with force. Renjun thrashed and whined her pussy, clenching Jeno’s fingers hard. “Come on, Baby,” Jeno pulled her fingers out of Renjun’s pussy pulling off her own soaked sweatshirt, her full breasts bouncing. “Come on, Mommy’s tits.” Jeno fucked her fingers back into Renjun’s loose cunt. Not a minute later, her pussy spasmed around Jeno’s fingers, her fingers rubbing at her clit rubbing hard.</p><p>	“Coming, Mommy!” Renjun’s back arched off the bed, her pussy squirting out a strong stream splashing Jeno’s tits and stomach. Renjun’s pussy clenched firmly as Jeno overstimulated her, continuing to fuck her pussy beyond her orgasm. “Mommy! Hurts!” Her pussy let out another squirt, and Renjun’s back arched up once again her pussy throbbing. Jeno pulled her hand back, and Renjun fell onto the bed boneless, her breathing ragged.</p><p>	“You did so well, Baby,” Jeno said, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Renjun’s mouth. “Let’s take a shower, clean up, and then we can order some food.” Renjun hummed.</p><p>	“Carry me?” Renjun said.</p><p>	“No way, you forget who you begged to piss on you,” Jeno said, pinching her thigh.</p><p>	“Clearly, you forget who ignored me to play video games for a month straight.” Jeno blushed, wrapping her arms around Renjun’s middle and picking her up. “That’s what I thought. I get to pick dinner too, and you have to clean up the piss bed.”</p><p>	“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey if u made it this far if you liked it leave me a kudos and a comment ;p I'm in university rn so I'm a bit busy so another chapter of my longer fic is in the works. there also should be a fic fest fic coming up in the next couple weeks :) if you want more lesbian secks let me know ;)</p><p>check me out on twitter @CATBOYJAEMIN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>